Several vaccines for systemic or parenteral application are known in the prior art to prevent fatalities when a person has suffered the bite of a venomous animal such as snakes, scorpions and the like, but these vaccines are mainly in the form of serum, that is, mainly contain serum from animal which is highly toxic to certain persons who suffer from allergy against the antibodies contained by the serum used in said vaccines, such as horse serum.
Therefore, the field of application of said vaccines, has been considerably restricted in view of the fact that certain persons do not accept the serum contained in the vaccines and some times they die, if not of the venom injected by the animal, by the allergic shock caused by the vaccine itself.
Therefore, for long there has been the need of an antivenom composition, which by its nature itself and by its manner of application, will not cause allergic shocks and will nevertheless be highly effective against the venom of said animals.